


SPN Challenge:- Praise The Brother

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [53]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SPN Drabble Challenge, word:- craft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- craft. Sam manages to embarrass his big brother.
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	SPN Challenge:- Praise The Brother

'A wise master learns his craft, Sammy...'

Sam pursed his lips. Usually his brother's metaphors preceded some ridiculous declaration about food or porn.

'…and, dear bro, I'm a master in the art of Hunting.'

Huh, Sam mused. This time Dean had followed up with a true, sensible statement.

:

'That you are,' Sam agreed. 'You're one of the best, if not THE best,' he added with a touch of sibling pride.

He suddenly felt the urge to praise his big brother. Dean was hated and feared by monsters, while other hunters found him brusque, but he needed Dean to know he'd always be there for him.

'Not just the best hunter,' Sam doubled down, 'but one of the best men I know. You're smart, intelligent, caring and you have an exceptional brain for mechanics.'

Dean's eyes almost popped out of his sockets at the gushing coming from his baby brother and he gave a confused snort.

' What's come over you, dude? I'm not used to this level of flattery. You fishing for something?' he asked suspiciously.

Sam grinned. 'Just wanted to let you know I appreciate you.'

'You're friggin' cute when you go all girlie on me,' Dean retorted, embarrassed yet pleased at his sibling's words.

' I guess I'm gonna have to buy you that Princess hairband after all.'

:

Sam's bitchface made its appearance and Dean grinned.

I love you too, little brother, he sent with his eyes.


End file.
